totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Couples
Total Drama Couples is a new fanfic written by Sunshineandravioli. In this new show hosted by model Tyra, nine couples will compete for the title of 'greatest couple' and a special surprise while staying at the "Hôtel qui est Cassé". Three judges- Matt, Nalyd and Sunshine- will judge the insane challenges the couples must compete in. After two challenges have been completed, there will be an elimination ceremony, where the judges will give all but one couple a valentine. The couple that does not recieve a valentine has been deemed unworthy to win the competiton by the judges. They must walk down the Sidewalk of Shame to the Carriage of Losers and leave Total Drama Couples for good. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out here! (Special thanks to TDI19, Zekie, and Nalyd, who let me use them and their characters, and let me ask them a ton of stupid questions so I could write this! Rock on, guys!) __TOC__ Characters The Staff Tyra- A model and the host of Total Drama Couples. Nalyd- One of the three judges. Enjoys writing and is generally very serious. Matt- One of the three judges. He is young, artsy, and likes Gwen. Sunshine- One of the three judges (and the cook). She is a ravioli pixie and is, arguably, insane. The Couples Gwen and Trent Geoff and Bridgette Duncan and Courtney DJ and Christin Harold and LeShawna Izzy and Owen Justin and Beth Noah and Andrea Lindsay and Tyler The Show Episode 1: “Lovely, Lovely, Lovely, Lovely, Lovely, Lovely Show!” “Welcome, everyone out there in TV-land!” An attractive woman, standing outside a not-so-attractive building that seemed to be an abandoned hotel, greeted. The sign on the hotel reads “Hôtel qui est Cassé”. “I’m Tyra, here to host Total Drama Couples, a brand new reality show where hopeful romantic pairs will compete for the title of ‘greatest couple’ and a special surprise! Every two days, there will be a challenge that will test the couples’ teamwork, skill, and love. After each two challenges, observed by our talented judges, there will be an elimination ceremony. At this ceremony, all but one couple will receive one of these.” She explained, holding up a heart-shaped valentine. “The couple that does not receive this must walk down the Sidewalk of Shame to the Carriage of Losers and leave Total Drama Couples forever.” Tyra strolls into the run-down hotel and stops in the lobby, where three people lounge on the couches situated in the lobby. One is a brown-haired boy, somewhat tall and scribbling away in a journal. Another is a much shorter brown-haired boy, staring longingly at a picture of Gwen. The third and shortest of the trio is a girl, less than three feet tall, with orange hair, huge glasses, and pixie wings, eating a bowl of ravioli. “Here with me today,” Tyra explains, “are our three wonderful judges. Nalyd-” the tall boy waves, not looking up from his journal- “Matt-” the shorter boy snaps out of his trance seemingly induced by the picture of Gwen, blushes, and waves to the camera- “and Sunshine.” “I’m a RAVIOLI PIXIE!!!!” The short girl explains in a scream, her right eye twitching. “Yes.” Tyra reluctantly replies. “Anyway, these three will observe every challenge, and decide which couple is unworthy to win Total Drama Couples.” Tyra strolls back outside the hotel. “Nine couples will be joining us here today,” she explains, “and the first is about to arrive.” With that, a somewhat worn-out limousine pulls up to the curb outside the abandoned hotel. “Our first couple was formed on reality show Total Drama Island four years ago, with the two being attracted to each other almost instantly after they met. Though the road to their relationship was a rocky one, filled with accidents and turn-offs, they’ve become practically inseparable. Everyone, please welcome Geoff and Bridgette!” With that, she opens the door of the limo, revealing Geoff and Bridgette in the back seat, Geoff in a suit and Bridgette in a simple black dress, making out. After a second, they realize they are on camera, and quickly stop, stepping out of the limo in a much less intimate position. “Hi, Tyra!” Bridgette greets the host. “It’s…” She pauses to stare at the sad excuse for a hotel in front of them. “…um, sorta great to be here…” “Is this where we’re staying?” Geoff questions. “Yes, it is! Go inside and get comfortable in the lobby, while the other couples get here.” Bridgette and Geoff give each other a glance, and then reluctantly walk inside. Another beat-up limo pulls up as the first one leaves. “This next couple was one no one expected on Total Drama Island.” Tyra explains. “They started off suddenly late in the game, only to end quickly, attempt to restart, fail, not care about each other for a while, and then started up once again. Yup, these two roller-coaster personalities definitely have had a roller-coaster relationship! Here they are, everyone… Izzy and Owen!” She opens the door of the limo, and Izzy, in a black dress, cartwheels out. Owen, having trouble fitting through the door, follows in a tight-fitting suit. “WOOHOO!” Owen screams, picking Izzy up onto his shoulder. “This is AWESOME!!! I can’t believe we get to be on a show again! So AWESOME!!!! Is this where we’re staying? AWESOME!!!” “I like chickens!” Izzy declares, her eye twitching. “That’s… lovely, Izzy.” Tyra chuckles. “Why don’t you two go wait for the rest of the competitors in the lobby.” Cheering again, Owen runs into the hotel as his and Izzy’s limo drives away. Shortly afterwards, another drives up. “This next couple, arguably, put the ‘drama’ in ‘Total Drama Island’. These two lovebirds hit it off from the start, and stumbled over a rocky road until they finally hit a wall late in the series. By the end, however, they reunited and began officially dating… only to fall onto a rockier path in season two that led to their breaking up. In the end, though, their love for each other won out, they made up, and are here now. Please give a big round of applause to… Gwen and Trent!” Tyra opened the door of the limo, and Gwen stepped out, wearing a short black dress, followed shortly by Trent, looking amazing in a suit. “Hey. Good to be here.” Trent greeted Tyra, placing his hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “Please tell me we’re not staying here…” Gwen mumbled, staring at the run-down hotel. “Sorry, sweetie, we are.” Tyra apologized. “It’s all we could afford. Why don’t you two go wait in the lobby with the others?” Gwen sighed, and she and Trent walked into the hotel. “Matt will be glad she’s here…” Tyra chuckled. Gwen and Trent’s limo drove away, and another drove up. “This next unlikely couple has long been a fan-favorite.” Tyra explained. “A wonderful example of ‘opposites attract’, this bad-boy and good-girl pair shocked viewers and fellow competitors alike when they finally gave in to each other. Though they’ve hit some rough parts, they’ve stayed loyal to each other through thick and thin. Everyone, please welcome… Duncan and Courtney!” With that, she opened the door of the limo. Courtney, wearing a short, simple black dress, stepped out and grinned sheepishly as she waved to the camera. Duncan, much more relaxed than his girlfriend, stepped out after her. He wore a suit, but looked like he’d given up on wearing it right halfway through putting it on. “Hi, Tyra. It’s nice to be here.” She stared at the poor excuse for a hotel in front of her. “Um… the application said we’d be staying at a luxury hotel.” “Well… this WAS one, once…” Tyra rationalized, grinning apologetically. Duncan said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Courtney and whispered something to her. Her face turned red, and she playfully smacked her boyfriend. “Well, the other couples are waiting in the lobby. Why don’t you join them?” The two somewhat reluctantly walked into the run-down hotel. “Holy ravioli, DUNCAN!!!!” Sunshine’s voice screamed from the lobby. “Oh, great. Not her…!” Duncan’s voice replied. “Matt, help me hold her back!” Nalyd’s voice commanded. “Gwen…” Matt’s voice slurred, obviously ignoring his fellow judge. “Well…” Tyra chuckled after listening to this madness, “I won’t be going in there for a while.” With that, the next limo pulled up to the curb. “The man of this next couple shared no romantic relationship with the girls on Total Drama Island.” Tyra explained. “However, later on and off-screen, he ended up meeting and dating the girl of his dreams- oddly enough, the niece of Total Drama Island’s host. The two are together to this day, and it’s that loving relationship that’s gotten them to this show. Put your hands together for… DJ and Christin!” She pulls open the door, and Christin, wearing a simple black dress, steps out, grinning shyly. DJ, in a suit that emphasizes his large stature, steps out after her, looking huge next to his short, thin girlfriend. “Hi.” Christin states simply in a tiny voice, obviously not used to the attention she’s receiving now on national TV. “Good to be here!” DJ continues for her, looking around. “Uh, you sure this is the right place? It looked different on the application.” “Well, the one on the application, it turns out, was out of our budget.” Tyra explains. “Why don’t you go wait in the lobby?” After they’ve walked out of earshot, Tyra whispers, “Poor guys…” seemingly remembering the chaos previously happening in the lobby. Another limo pulls up to the curb. “Our next couple arguably progressed the fastest on Total Drama Island. The two were flirting in the first episode, sneaking off together by the third, and making out in the bathrooms by the fifth! Though they’ve had some slight problems- mostly, an apparent inability on the girl’s part to remember her man- they’ve stuck together. Let’s get a round of applause for… Lindsay and Tyler!” With that, she pulls open the door of the limo. Lindsay, in an attractive black dress, steps out, followed by Tyler. To match his suit, he seems to have attempted to tame his shaggy mop of hair, and succeeded about halfway. “Hey, Tyra.” Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay and greets the host. “It’s nice to be here.” “Welcome, Lindsay, Tyler.” Tyra replies. “The other couples are waiting in the lobby. Why don’t you join them?” “Wait.” Lindsay comments. “You’re Tyler?” Tyler sighs and walks into the hotel with her. Another limo pulls up as the one before it leaves. “After disappointing and annoying his teammates on Total Drama Island, most never would have thought this sarcastic, pessimistic boy would get himself a girl. Shockingly, once done with the competition, he found a girl just as brainy and sarcastic as him. After several failed attempts to woo her, these two finally got together. Would you all please welcome, in my opinion, the most shocking couple yet… Andrea and Noah!” She opens the door of the limo. Both are sitting in the backseat of the limo, ignoring both Tyra and each other, reading books. Noah wears a suit, slightly loose-fitting due to his short stature, and Andrea wears a simple black dress that falls to her knees. After a moment, they mark their places, close their books, and step out of the limo. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Both say at the same time as they look at the abandoned hotel. “Quit copying me.” Noah mumbles to his girlfriend, seemingly annoyed. “You’re copying me.” Andrea retorts in her thick Puerto Rican accent. “Oh, so mature of you!” Noah comments sarcastically. “Yeah, like you were being so mature accusing me of copying you in the first place!” Andrea replies with equal sarcasm. The two then turn their backs to each other, glaring at the ground. “Well.” Tyra chuckles awkwardly. “Would the happy couple please go wait in the lobby?” Still looking away from each other, they start walking towards the hotel. Just before they enter the hotel, Noah hesitates and turns to Andrea. “Andrea? You know I didn’t mean that, right? It’s just sometimes, when I talk…” “I know.” Andrea assures him, smiling. They put their arms around each other and walk into the lobby. The shouting of judges and couples alike, which had quietly continued in the background for some time after Duncan and Courtney’s arrival, stops instantly as they lay eyes on the unexpected couple. “All right, then.” Tyra laughs. “Something tells me that happens a lot.” Another limo pulls up to the curb. “This couple was virtually nonexistent in season one of Total Drama Island.” Tyra explains. “But in season two, the villainous nature of one and the lovestruck innocence of the other caused them to fall into a half-false relationship. After a while, however, the villainous nature was lost, and the fake love became real love. And now this trick-turned-real couple is here. Please give a warm welcome to… Justin and Beth!” Tyra opens the limo door. Beth, wearing an old black dress, steps out of the limo, waving to Tyra. Justin, looking stunning in a suit, also steps out, sending Tyra into a trance-like state. “Hey, Tyra.” Justin casually greets the host. “Uuuuhhhh…” The entranced Tyra replies. Justin shrugs and walks into the hotel with Beth. Once he leaves, Tyra snaps out of her hypnotic state and gives an embarrassed laugh. The final limousine pulls up. “It’s arguable that no one, not even the lovebirds themselves, suspected this next couple. The start of it was sudden, the romance was brief, and the breakup came quickly, though it took… quite a while for it to sink in. Strangely enough, these two have since gotten back together! For reasons I’ve yet to deduce…” Tyra adds quietly. “Please welcome our final couple… Harold and LeShawna!” She opens the door of the limo. Harold stumbles out awkwardly in a suit, followed by a confident-looking LeShawna in a black dress. “Wuzzup, Tyra? Good to see you, girl!” LeShawna greets with her usual enthusiasm. Harold stands quietly behind her, looking around the area. “So, instead of a luxury resort, we’re staying at a run-down, abandoned hotel?” He asks in a raspy voice. “That’s right.” Tyra admits. “Yes!” Harold exclaims after a pause. LeShawna rolls her eyes and leads her boyfriend into the hotel. Tyra shrugs and walks in after them as the final limo drives away. “Alright, couples, listen up!” Tyra commands as she walks into the now-filled lobby. The gentle chatter fades as attention turns to Tyra and things turn more normal, or at least as normal as things could be, considering the fact that Sunshine is clinging to Duncan’s arm and Matt is sitting awkwardly close to Gwen. After a moment of taking in the slightly off-center group, Tyra explains to the couples the rules of the game. “…and once you have been eliminated, you are out of the game for good.” She finishes, a few couples listening intently, a few watching her ramble on with a bored expression, and one trying to get a certain pixie to stop hugging his Mohawk. “Okay, so now that you all know how the game works, I bet you just want to go relax.” The couples nod robotically, which, sadly, is enough to knock Sunshine off Duncan’s head and onto the floor. “I still love you!” She declares from her awkward position on the ground. Nalyd rolls his eyes and mutters to himself. “Anyway…” Tyra chuckles awkwardly. “On this floor of the hotel are the lobby, pool, gym, and spa.” A few heads pop up at the mention of a spa. “Well, what remains of the spa, that is.” A few disappointed heads sink back down. “The second floor has the dining services.” “I get to run that!” Sunshine declares, picking herself off the floor and dusting herself off. “She makes a mean ravioli.” Matt explains. “And no one else wanted to do it.” Nalyd adds. “Moving on…” Tyra gives the judges a look. “Your rooms will all be on the third floor. Our rooms-” Tyra gestures to herself and the judges- “are on the fourth and fifth floors.” “But wasn’t there a sixth floor?” Beth asks. “We’re not gonna get into that.” The host and judges explain simultaneously. A few of the couples exchange glances. “Well, that’s all for now. Go pick your rooms!” Tyra wraps up the information session. “Steer clear of room 28-B.” Sunshine adds. “I don’t wanna talk about why.” Her eyes seem to glow for a minute, and she shudders fearfully. There is a short pause, and then the couples start upstairs to pick their rooms. The lobby is quiet for a brief moment. “Hey, what IS in 28-B?” Matt asks after a moment. “I said I don’t wanna talk about it.” Sunshine repeats, one eye twitching at the memory. Tyra shrugs, and Nalyd pulls out his journal. “Room 9-A, Trent?” Gwen laughs as the couples pick their rooms. “What can I say?” He replies. “If there’s one thing that hasn’t changed, it’s that nine is my lucky number.” Gwen rolls her eyes playfully. “I’ll let you choose, Beth.” Justin states, giving Beth a stunning grin. Beth sighs and swoons, seeming almost ready to pass out. In the meantime, Andrea and Noah fight over whether they should take room 24 or room 30. While they argue, Beth decides on room 24-A, and Lindsay leads Tyler into 30-B while mumbling about how she never realized he was Tyler all along. Oblivious to the fact their argument is now pointless, Andrea and Noah continue to shout at each other. “You two are like an old married couple.” Duncan laughs as he and Courtney pass by. “No, we’re NOT!” They retort at the same time. After realizing what they’ve done, they glance at each other and start laughing. They then place their arms around each other and walk into the closest room to finish the argument. Luckily for them, the closest room happened to be 28-A, with the dreaded 28-B as a close second. “Don’t take room 31.” Owen warns the remaining couples. “It only has one bed.” “We’ll take it.” Duncan offers jokingly. Courtney smacks him playfully. “Room 42!” Harold declares as he and LeShawna scan the area. “42?” LeShawna repeats. “The answer to life, the universe, and everything.” Harold explains. LeShawna rolls her eyes, but allows the pick. “I wanna pick!” Izzy declares to Owen. She quickly proceeds to cover her eyes, run in circles, and smack into the door of room 16-B. She opens her eyes afterwards. “This one!” She decides. Owen shrugs and walks in with her. “Hey,” DJ comments, coming out of one of the rooms. “36-B has stuff in the fridge.” “Called it!” Duncan declares, dragging Courtney in. DJ and Christin shrug and begin to walk away, only to hear Duncan’s voice scream, “AAAAH! What IS that?!” “I said there was stuff in the fridge.” DJ replied. “I didn’t say it was food.” Christin chuckles in spite of herself as she opens the door to room 12-A. DJ gives her a nod of approval and walks in, though Christin hesitates, thinking. “Wait…” she comments. “This hotel is called ‘Hôtel qui est Cassé’, right?” “Yeah.” Noah, who is standing in the hallway chatting with Harold, replied. “Why? “That means ‘Hotel which is broken’ in French.” Christin explains. A dead silence follows. “Well…” Gwen comments after a moment. “That makes sense.” Almost on cue, a piece of the roofing breaks off and falls to the ground outside. Finding this a good end to their conversation, the couples retreat into their rooms for the night. The only people left in the hallways are Geoff and Bridgette, who have been quietly looking at the different rooms the entire time. Eventually, they reach a room near the end of the hallway. “Room 50?” Bridgette offers. “Works for me.” Geoff agrees. They walk in, only to fall to the ground making out before even remembering to shut the door. Later that night, all is calm in the run-down Hôtel qui est Cassé. That is, until Matt’s scream echoes from the third floor. “HOLY—Oh, MAN, that’s just WRONG!!!!!” “I told you not to look in room 28-B!!!” Sunshine’s voice shouts. ~Episode 1 End Episode 2: "Reality Shows, Pancakes, and Sharks, Oh My!" The time is 7:30 AM, and the nine couples rest in the half-decent rooms of run-down Hôtel qui est Cassé. All is strangely peaceful for the setting of a reality show, with birds twittering away in the background and the sun shining gently down over the hotel. Suddenly, a microphone of some sort crackles, and a pixie’s voice booms over it “BREAKFAST IS READY! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED, AND IF IT’S ON FIRE, PUT IT OUT YOURSELF, ‘CAUSE I ALREADY USED UP THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!!!” Eighteen twenty-year-olds jerk awake, as well as two other judges and a host. Groaning in response to the rude awakening, the couples slowly walk down to the second floor, half-asleep. The second floor shows signs of once being a luxury eating experience. Worn silver containers are lined up on tables in the buffet hall, the dining hall houses intricate-backed chairs and tables with worn-out white tablecloths. It’s easy to imagine this once being home to rich aristocrats, five-star chefs, and food as tasty as a slice of heaven. Now, however, it’s only home to some long-worn-out furniture, a ravioli pixie, and a huge stack of half-burnt pancakes. Seeing their breakfast, the couples hesitate and exchange glances. “First people in line get first dibs on the less-burnt ones.” Sunshine explains. The competitors begin fighting for the chance to be first in line. After much fighting and struggling, the couples take their burnt pancakes and begin sitting down to eat. Duncan stares at his charcoal-resembling breakfast. “How did these get burnt so badly?!” “It was because of my burning passion for you.” Sunshine replies with a love-struck grin. She appears about to continue, but a glare from Courtney shuts her up. “Guys, today’s probably our first challenge!” Izzy declares with an enthusiasm fairly strange considering their previous rude awakening. “I wonder what we’re gonna do? Maybe something with pie!!!” “Pie…” Owen comments, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. “We better do something academic.” Noah comments. “I think my pancake’s on fire.” Gwen comments, pointing to a randomly-appearing flame on her breakfast. “PUT IT OUT YOURSELF!” Sunshine repeats. “Crazy pixie…” Duncan mutters under his breath. Harold pokes his breakfast tentatively, only for a blast of fire to spew out from it, setting his hair on fire. He then proceeds to run in aimless circles around the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. “Stop, drop, and roll.” Andrea suggests, not looking up from her book to eye the spectacle. Harold does so, but it only results in the floor beginning to catch on fire as well. All the couples in the room begin to panic (except Andrea, who still hasn’t looked up from her book, and Izzy, who honestly seems to be enjoying herself). “Oh, look!” Sunshine suddenly announces, her carrot-topped head poking out from the window of the kitchen. “I conveniently found another fire extinguisher!” She then proceeds to douse the entire room, covering everyone and everything in thick white foam. Tyra opens the door then, the other two judges behind her, apparently coming to tell the contestants something, before staring blankly at the room. “Well, um…” she says awkwardly, “this is quite… uh…” After another long pause, she begins backing out the door. “Challenge in twenty minutes,” she explains quickly before running away. Matt follows her after a minute, while Nalyd stays, looking extremely confused by the sight. His eyes scan the room and his mouth opens as if he were about to ask what had happened. “Nah…” he sighs after a minute, shaking his head and beginning to walk away. “…I don’t wanna know…” There is another awkward silence as the contestants (and Sunshine) stand there, covered in foam. After a moment, Andrea (who is still in the same spot she has been since they entered the room) takes a deep breath, lets it out in a sigh, and brushes some foam off of her book. Twenty minutes later, the couples gather in the lobby for their challenge. Tyra enters with the three judges. “Good morning, couples!” She greets with an oddly cheery voice. “I hope you’re all ready for your first challenge!” “BRING IT ON!!!” Izzy declares, standing up on the back of the couch. She cheers, then falls backwards off the couch. Noah, sitting nearby, rolls his eyes at the psychopathic girl’s antics. “Well then,” Tyra continues, “all of you change into swimsuits and meet us at the pool in five minutes for your first challenge!” “What IS the challenge?” Tyler asks. “YOU’LL FIND OUT LATER!!!” Sunshine screeches, chucking a random bowl of ravioli at him. He barely ducks out of the way, and the pasta hits Harold, who was standing behind Tyler, instead. “GOSH!” Harold shouts, wiping tomato sauce off of his glasses. He and the other seventeen competitors begin leaving the area to change into their swimsuits, all predicting amongst themselves what the challenge might be, and why it requires swimsuits. Five minutes later, the nine couples begin to arrive at the indoor pool. The pool, obviously not cleaned in years, is fairly large, but also fairly worn-down, as is the rest of the hotel. A wooden raft is floating in the pool’s dirty water, apparently for the challenge. Two walls of the room are made up of large windows in need of a good cleaning, providing a view of the gardens outside… that is, if they weren’t covered in dirt and grime. Towards the entrance, there is a hot tub, but it is empty, dirty, and an “Out of Order” sign is in front of it, as it has apparently been for an extremely long time. As the couples walk by the pool as they approach Tyra and the judges, seated at a table to watch the challenge, Christin jumps, having thought she saw movement in the waters. She shakes her head, apparently dismissing it as her imagination, and keeps walking. “I hope you’re all ready for your challenge today, couples!” Tyra chirps. The couples glance between each other, obviously wondering what might be planned as a challenge. The three judges, notepads in front of them, prepare to take notes on the competitor’s performances. “Now, every pair of challenges you will compete in before an elimination will have a theme, based off the essentials of having a healthy, loving relationship.” Tyra explains. “The challenges over the next two days are based off one extremely important and essential factor in a relationship.” “Not completely hating the person you’re in a relationship with?” Noah comments sarcastically. The other competitors snicker, and Tyra gives Noah a warning glance. “No,” she replies, “trust! Trust is essential to a relationship. How can you love someone if you don’t trust them?” “Well, if they’re hot…” Duncan comments. “Stop interrupting me!” Tyra snaps. “Anyway, today you will be competing in something that most people think of immediately after hearing the word ‘trust’- a trust fall!” “And this required us to change into swimsuits and come to the pool area because…?” Gwen inquires. “One member of each pair will stand on that raft in the pool.” Tyra explains. “The other will stand at the edge of the pool with their back to their partner, their eyes closed, and fall backwards. The person on the raft then must catch them.” “That’s not so bad!” LeShawna comments, obviously relieved. “Oh, yes, I forgot to mention,” Tyra adds. She pulls a piece of steak out of nowhere, and tosses it towards the middle of the pool. To the shock of all the competitors, a shark leaps out of the water, swallows the steak in midair, and crashes back into the water. “There are sharks in the pool, as extra incentive not to let your partner fall in.” Christin turns unnaturally pale and very nearly passes out. “The sharks were my idea,” Nalyd mentions proudly. “I got the sharks!” Sunshine adds, obviously not wanting to be left out. “And I got them in the pool,” Matt comments. “That was NOT a pleasant experience, by the way.” “Wait,” Andrea interrupts, a confused expression on her face. “How are the sharks surviving in chlorinated pool water?” “It’s because it’s NOT chlorinated pool water,” Tyra clarifies. “Let’s just say that the lake around Camp Wawanawkwa is now missing a pool-sized amount of water. So, who wants to go first?” The eighteen competitors all glance between each other, obviously unwilling to be the first up. “All right, fine. If no one’s willing to volunteer, I’ll pick.” After a moment of looking over the nine couples, she points to Noah and Andrea. “You guys can go first!” “Do we have to?” Andrea groans. Noah shrugs, then walks over to the pool and jumps onto the raft. Andrea sighs and stands at the edge of the pool, her back to Noah. “Noah, before we do this, I want to tell you something,” Andrea admits. “And what’s that?” “If you drop me, I’m dragging you down with me.” “How did I know you’d say something like that?” Noah laughs. Andrea gives a nervous chuckle, then clenches her eyes tightly closed and slowly falls backwards. Noah reaches out and is barely able to catch her, and with his obvious lack of athletic ability, seems to be having trouble holding her up. After a moment, his arms give out, and both tumble into the pool of sharks. “Noah,” Andrea growls as shark fins begin to circle them, “if we live through this, I’m going to kill you.” “Great,” Noah replies sarcastically. “Either way, I’m dead.” One of the sharks suddenly pops out of the water next to him, and he screams like a girl and jerks away just before losing an arm. He and Andrea quickly swim to the ladder and climb out of the pool, closely pursued by the sharks the whole way. Once they are safely outside of the pool, Noah laughs and declares, “We’re alive!!!” He goes to hug Andrea, but she slaps him. “Okay, I deserved that,” he admits. “Yeah, you did,” Andrea agrees, a hint of a grin on her face. After a moment, she hugs Noah, who smiles and hugs her back. “Wow… what a dramatic start!” Tyra chirps as the judges take notes on the pair’s performance. “Okay, next up is… Gwen and Trent!” Gwen sighs, and she and Trent reluctantly step up, Trent climbing onto the raft and Gwen standing at the edge of the pool with her back facing him. “Trent,” Gwen comments, her voice shaky, “I don’t know if I can do this.” “You can,” Trent assures her. “I believe in you.” “But…” “Trust me.” Gwen’s eyes widen ever-so-slightly at this comment. Then, taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and falls slowly backwards. Trent catches her without a problem. A few disappointed sharks sink back underwater, Tyra applauds the couple’s efforts, and the judges whisper some things to each other and scribble down some notes. “Excellent job, you two!” Tyra congratulates as Gwen and Trent walk back to the rest of the group. She then turns to Lindsay and Tyler and announces, “you two are up!” “Yay!!!” Lindsay cheers. “Wait… what are we doing?” “Trust fall,” Tyler explains. “Oh.” After a pause, she adds, “I don’t like falling.” “Then you catch me instead,” Tyler suggests. “Go stand on the raft.” Lindsay claps in what appears to be approval and jumps onto the raft. Tyler stands with his back to her at the edge of the pool and asks, “Ready, Linds?” “Uh-huh!” She nods, holding her arms out, ready to catch him. He begins falling backwards, and Lindsay moves her arms to scratch her head and ponder, “Wait, ready for what?” In this moment of distraction, Tyler falls into the pool. Sharks rush over, and Tyler’s screams can be heard, though Lindsay apparently does not notice. The scene cuts to a few minutes later, Tyler and Lindsay back with the rest of the group, and Tyler covered in bandages, the judges taking notes in the background. “Oh my gosh, I’m soooo sorry, Taylor!!!” Lindsay apologizes. “It’s cool,” Tyler laughs. “Um, my name’s Tyler, though.” “It is???” “Moving on,” Tyra chuckles. “Owen, Izzy, it’s your turn!” “YEAH!” Izzy cheers, fearlessly diving into the pool and swimming past the sharks, then climbing onto the raft. Owen shrugs and stands at the edge of the pool, his back to Izzy. “Ready when you are, Owen!” “Uh, Izzy…” Owen comments. “No offense, but… wouldn’t it be better if I caught you? I mean, I’m kind of… big…” “JUST FALL!!!” Izzy shrieks. Owen shrugs, closes his eyes, and slowly falls backwards. Izzy catches him, but is obviously barely able to hold him up. “S-see, Owen???” She says shakily, all her effort going into holding up the 296 pounds of joy. “I t-told you I could-” Suddenly, the raft snaps in two, and both Izzy and Owen fall into the shark-infested water. A moment later, Owen resurfaces, followed shortly by the sharks. “GAAAH! SHAAAARKS!!!!” He screams, making for the pool ladder. Izzy then resurfaces and grabs a plank of wood from the broken raft, whacking the sharks repeatedly with the makeshift weapon. Tyra sighs and rolls her eyes, then mutters, “could someone please repair the raft…?” A few minutes later, the raft has been taped back together with duct tape. “Ah, duct tape,” Nalyd sighs. “What would we do without it?” “I saw a Mythbusters episode where they made a cannon out of duct tape,” Sunshine chirps. “It really worked!” “Seriously?” Matt asks disbelievingly. “Awesome!!!” “Okay, back to the challenge,” Tyra interrupts, walking over to the contestants. She turns to Geoff and Bridgette, who, unsurprisingly, are making out. “You’re up, guys!” They do not respond, still making out. “Uhh… guys?” The two finally look up, and they grin sheepishly and take their places for the challenge, Geoff on the raft, Bridgette at the edge of the pool. “You ready, Bridgette?” Geoff asks. “Totally,” she replies. “We had to do trust falls back at surf camp.” She glances down at the ominous shark fins skimming the surface of the pool, and adds, “Though, there weren’t exactly sharks there back then…” “No worries, babe,” Geoff assures her, grinning widely. “I won’t let you fall.” Bridgette smiles back, closes her eyes, and falls backwards. Geoff catches her without a problem, and the two exchange a smile. “Nice job!” Tyra compliments as the judges scribble down the results and the couple returns to the rest of the group. “Harold, LeShawna, it’s your turn!” “All right,” LeShawna nods, climbing onto the raft. “Harold, baby, let’s go!” Harold nods and stands at the edge of the pool. “Ready when you are, baby!” “Let’s do this!” Harold agrees. He closes his eyes and falls backwards, being caught without a problem. Suddenly, a shark leaps up and rips off Harold’s swimsuit, leaving his lower torso censored for the sake of viewers everywhere. “MY EYES!!!” Sunshine wails, covering her eyes. “IT BURNS!!!” “Well… that was… disturbing,” Tyra admits. “Er… Duncan and Courtney, how about you two go?” Duncan shrugs and nods, stepping onto the raft while Courtney sets herself up at the edge of the pool. “I feel this is a good time to remind you that I have lawyers,” Courtney mutters to her boyfriend. “Do you really have that little confidence in me?” Duncan laughs. “Yes.” “Oh, sweet romance,” Duncan sarcastically comments. Courtney rolls her eyes, then allows herself to fall backwards. Duncan manages to catch her with only one arm, obviously showing off. Tyra applauds their effort, and the judges nod and take down notes. “Excellent!” Tyra compliments the pair. “Okay, DJ and Christin are up.” DJ nods, walking over to the pool with Christin. DJ gets set up on the raft, while Christin nervously gets ready to fall. “You ready, Christin?” DJ asks. “I… I guess…” Christin fearfully replies. “Hey, don’t worry,” DJ reassures her. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Christin gives him a timid smile, then closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and falls backwards. As promised, DJ catches his girlfriend without a problem. The judges nod and scribble down notes. “Nice job!” Tyra announces, applauding. “Okay, last but not least, Beth and Justin!” As the two approach the pool, Tyra stares at the swimsuit-clad Justin and releases a contented sigh. “Ready when you are, babe,” Justin says from his spot on the raft, giving Beth a wink. She giggles, blushing, then closes her eyes and falls backwards. Justin suddenly retracts his arms, staring fearfully at his hand and hissing, “oh, CRUD! Is that a hangnail???” Beth falls into the pool with a wail, causing Justin to look up and notice her. “Oops. Double crud!!!” Before the sharks can get her, Justin grabs his girlfriend and pulls her onto the safety of the raft. “Sorry, Beth. You okay?” “I’m just fine,” Beth assures him, staring at his shirtless chest in what appears to be a trance. The judges glance between each other and take notes. “What an ending,” Tyra laughs. “Well, congratulations, couples! You’ve survived today’s challenge! Because this is only the first challenge of this week’s pair, none of you will be going home tonight. However, tomorrow night, you’ll have your first elimination ceremony, based on your results in today’s and tomorrow’s challenges. There will be no vote- your fates in the game are entirely in the hands of the judges.” The couples all glance between each other with worried expressions. “But, hey, that’s tomorrow! For now, go relax and enjoy yourselves, and rest up for the challenge tomorrow!” After a brief, silent pause, fear for what tomorrow holds lingering over everyone, the contestants slowly consent, leaving the area to rest for the day. Tyra approaches the three judges, who appear to be comparing notes. “So, what do you think?” “Well, based on today’s challenge,” Matt explains, “there are a lot of couples that are at a risk of going home tomorrow.” “One in particular,” Sunshine adds. “Definitely,” Nalyd agrees. “There’s a couple that just really isn’t getting the point of the game- to become closer to each other. In fact, I’m not sure I see how they ended up in a relation ship in the first place. The way I see it, if they don’t really shape up in the next challenge, they’re out.” Tyra nods. “Well, then, tomorrow’s going to be an interesting day, isn’t it?” That night, a view of the hotel is shown from outside, stars in the sky, a beautiful moon up above. Then, a voice cuts through the night: “Oh, pasta! Fire! FIRE!!! And it’s a big one this time!!! Gah! And the fire extinguisher isn’t working!!! Help! RENNYYYY!!!!!!” ~Episode 2 End Category:Competition stories